Phil In His Future
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Another idea that just popped up in my head. So i am going to take it and run with it. So read the story if you want to see where it's gonna go. Phil and Keely are married with kids
1. Teenaged Drama

"Don't you dare do it Krista." Her little sister Savannah said sternly.

"I'll do it." She warned, holding the scissors barely an inch from the dolls hair, in a cutting position. "I'll make you a little deal. If you don't tell mom and dad about me kissing Jordan last night, I won't pull a Britney Spears on your doll."

"Ok, just please don't cut off all her hair.

"I knew you'd come around." She smiled.

The 5 year old rolled her eyes, snatching her doll back from her sister's tight grip. "You really turned into a jerk the day you turned 13." She walked out of the room.

"WhatEv." She flipped open her pink razor cell phone, replying to Jordan's text message.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Baby." Phil wrapped his arms around Keely's slender waist.

"Hey" She kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"Long" Phil placed a dozen red roses into a vase. "Yours?"

"Aw, they're beautiful, thanks. My day, let's just say from the moment you left the house the girls have been fighting non-stop." She said taking the pot-roast out of the oven.

"What were they fighting about this time?" He grabbed a carrot out of the roast.

Keely slapped his hand "I don't know, every time I walked into the room, they both stopped talking."

"I am sorry, maybe I can make up for your day tonight, we can have a candle lit dinner on the lanai and maybe go for a swim later." He kissed her.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She placed her hand on her hip.

"No I didn't forget, it's um…um…." He paused. "I got nothing."

"Pim, Bradley, and your parents are coming over for dinner tonight." Keely reminded him, hitting him in the head gently with the spatula.

"Oh, right. I guess our romantic evening will have to wait." He pouted like a puppy dog.

"Go take a shower before everyone arrives." Keely reprimanded.

"Fine Fine" He whimpered, giving her a sweet kiss gently upon her lips.

"EW! Get a room." Krista exclaimed, snatching a carrot out of the pan.

Keely rolled her eyes. "Save some for your grandparents and your Aunt and Uncle."

"Fine, but seriously, if you're going to be doing that, please do it where nobody can see." She shuttered.

"Than maybe you and Jordan should be the ones getting the room." Keely snickered.

"THAT BRAT TOLD YOU! SHE IS SO GOING TO PAY!" Krista screamed, running out of the room.

"1st who is Jordan, 2nd what do you know that I don't?"

"Jordan is Krista's friend. I caught her and Jordan kissing on the porch last night." She set the table.

"And you didn't tell me?" He felt left out.

"Phil, A girl sometimes needs her privacy." Keely stated, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Keely, she's only thirteen years old. We didn't even have our first kiss till we were 16." Phil exclaimed, waving his hands through the air.

"It was just an innocent peck on the lips. It's not like they were having some major lip lock."

"On the lips! She got kissed on the lips! Keely she's my Baby girl; she can't already be kissing Guy's."

"She is and I gave you your first peck on the cheek at only 14, she'll be fourteen in just a few weeks."

"Yeah, well I still don't like the idea that my 13 year old is kissing." He pouted dragging himself out of the kitchen.

Keely giggled. "So protective." She rolled her eyes.

XxxX

"Keely, dinner was amazing, better than anything I can cook." Barbara Diffy wiped her mouth with the napkin.

"Thanks." Keely replied finishing her last bite of food. "I'm stuffed."

"That's an understatement." Phil rubbed his stomach.

Keely giggled lacing her fingers with Phil's.

"Mom can we go swimming now?" Krista asked.

"In 20 minutes you can."

"Why do we all have to wait 20 minutes?" She crossed her arms in a pouting position.

"Because, you'll get bad stomach cramps." Keely informed her.

"No we won't, and if we do we'll promise to not complain."

"Who's "We"?"

"Oh, I invited Alyssa over to swim and sleep over."

"Wait a second; aren't you supposed to ask us before you invite people over?" Phil asked.

"Well you always let her come over anyway." Krista took a sip of her iced-tea. "Please Daddy, can she come over, she's already on her way."

"Fine, but this is the last sleepover for a little while." Keely said.

"Deal!" She ran to put on her swim-suit.

"Mommy can I go swimming too?" The younger blonde sister asked.

"Of course sweetie, ask your sister to help you with your swim-suit."

"Ok." She hopped out of the chair, running to the bedroom that her and her sister shared.

"Krista, Mommy said for you to help me get on my swim suit." She held up her little mermaid swimsuit.

"Sorry kid, you're going to have to do it for yourself and you're on my side of the line, movie to yours." She looked out the window, spotting her friend walking up the drive-way. "Bye." She ran out of the room.

Savannah took two steps back slowly, stepping off of the tape, which separated the girl's sides of the room. She let out a loud sigh, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I can do this myself." She attempted putting on the bathing suit.

15 minutes later

Savannah smiled. "I knew I could do it." She admired herself in the mirror.

She walked out of the room into the kitchen. "Look Mommy and Daddy, I did it on my own!" She twirled around.

Everyone at the table began to laugh, as they tried as hard as they could, not to.

Her head and one of her arms were in a leg slot, her feet were in the arms slots and her other arm was in a leg slot backwards.

"Good job. There's only one problem you have it on all wrong." Keely smiled. "Come on, let me help you out." She grabbed her daughters arm, as she began walking into her daughter's bedroom to help her out.

**Oki doki, here's a new, fresh story for everyone to review on. So you know what to do….hit that little button at the bottom and….wait for it….REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!**

**Chelsea**


	2. Kids Will Be Kids

**First off I want to say "Sorry for not updating in forever!" Honestly, I completely forgot about this story because I was so concentrated on finishing my other one, 'Somebody to Love.'**

**Anyway here's everyone's Long-awaited update! **

**Enjoy,**

**Chelsea**

Keely smiled shutting her daughters' bedroom door, slowly tiptoeing away.

"Are they asleep?" Phil asked, brushing his teeth in his bathroom, which he shared with his wife, Keely.

"Sound asleep." She giggled, coming up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his firm abdomen.

He grinned, washing the toothpaste-residue from his toothbrush, turning around. "I love you" He glared into her eyes.

"I love you too." She kissed him gently.

"I love you more." Phil grabbed her hand affectionately, leading her over to their bed.

"That's not possible, Phil. I love you more." Keely protested.

"It's completely possible, because you see, I met you before you met me, and therefore I fell in-love with you first."

"Ok, lover boy, we love each other equal." She smiled. "How's that sound?"

"Perfect."

She giggled, climbing under the soft, silky sheets as Phil did the same. Keely smiled, looking Phil in the eyes.

"What?" He asked.

Smiled again, looking him back in the eyes.

He bent down to her level and gave her a kiss, but was interrupted as soon as his lips touched hers.

"Mommy, Daddy?" The youngest one asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Keely motioned her to come closer.

""I had a bad dream…" Savannah whined. "Can I sleep with you two, tonight?" She begged.

"Hop in" Her dad lifted the covers.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, jumping up onto her parents' tall bed. "I want to make a Savannah Sandwich!" She wormed her way into the middle of them.

"Alright," she giggled, pulling the covers over her daughter, who was now lying right between Phil and Keely.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're the bread and I am everything in the middle. We're a sandwich!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We sure are." Phil smiled, while stroking his daughter's long, blonde hair, while Keely turned out the lights.

XxxX

"Wake-up, Wake-up, Wake-up!" Savannah jumped rapidly on her parent's bed, attempting to wake them up.

Her father mumbled something that sounded like," Savannah, go back to bed, it's 7:30 in the morning." But, she couldn't understand because his face was still buried deep inside his pillow.

"Up-Up-Up," She jumped on the bed, her night-gown swaying in every way.

"Alright, I'm up." Keely rubbed her eyes, sitting Savannah on her bed. "Don't wake Daddy up."

"But I want his famous Chocolate Chip Pancakes!"

"I'll make you a deal, don't wake him up and I'll make them for you." Keely bribed her.

"Alright," she smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Come-on!"

"I'm coming," She tip-toed out of the room.

XxxX

"Get out of the chocolate chips!" Keely grabbed the bowl from Savannah, placing it on the counter next to her.

She huffed, before running over to the other counter to snatch a few more.

"Savannah!"

"Sorry, I can't help myself, they're so good." She rubbed her tummy.

"I know, they are, aren't they?" Keely grabbed a handful herself.

"G'morning, Ladies." Phil waltzed in.

"Morning, Daddy" She gave him a hug.

"Good Morning, Sweet pea." He returned the hug. "Yum, I love chocolate chip pancakes." He kissed Keely's cheek.

"Good Morning, Darling." Keely smiled, flipping one of the pancakes.

"I smell pancakes!" The eldest daughter and her friend rushed in.

"You sure do, go sit at the table and I'll bring you some."

All three of the girls obeyed, quickly rushing to the table.

Keely quickly flipped the cakes onto a plate and brought them over. "Take only two, and then if you want more get seconds."

All three girls quickly devoured the plate, leaving just enough for Phil and Keely to have two each.

"I guess we get what ever is left over." She referred to the-almost- empty plate.

"I guess so."

XxxX

"Ding, Dong!"

"I'll get it," Krista yelled from upstairs, running down as fast as she could.

She quickly ran to mirror, making sure her hair looked good, before she opened the door.

"Hey, Jordan, come on in."

"Thanks." He shut the door from behind himself.

"Krista, who's at the door?" Phil yelled from inside the study.

"Just one of my friends." Krista yelled back, trying to avoid exactly what friend it was.

"Did your Mother or I approve of this friend coming over?"

"No..."

"Krista!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whined.

Phil shook his head and got up from his chair, walking out of the room to have a talk with his ever-so-teenaged daughter.

"And who might you be?" He asked walking up to them.

"I'm Jordan," He held out his hand. "You must be Mr. Diffy."

"Guilty, so you're the famous, Jordan. I've heard a lot about you. I guess this will give us a chance to get to know one-another."

"Yeah, sure, just not now, not today, how about in a few years when I move out!" Krista said.

"Trust me, you wont be moving out anytime soon, and I think now is the perfect time." He guided Jordan into his study. "I'm sure we'll become good friends.

Jordan turned around and looked at her with a worried expression. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and hope for the best.

**Ok, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, Sorry! Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I know it's kind of short, but it's just a filler chapter. R&R**

**Also please check out my videos on youtube, they're of me singing. If you can/want to, please comment**

**The link is on my profile under WEBSITE!**

**Thanks!**

**Chelsea**


	3. Secret!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed my last chapter. I am going to apologize now, for this chapter, because it's going to be short. I actually wrote this a few days ago while I was at school in a journal and I just now am finally getting the chance to post it. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave lots of reviews, today is my 15****th**** birthday!**

"Mommy, where's my blanky?" Savannah walked into her parent's bedroom.

"I don't know Sweetheart." She finished folding her daughters' shirt. "When do you remember having it last?"

"Um…" Savannah thought. "Last night when you tucked me into bed."

"Alright, Silly, Let's check under your bed." Keely grabbed her hand, walking into her bedroom which was directly down the hall.

Keely gently knelt down beside her daughters' small, single, bed, and looked underneath. "Here ya go." She pulled it out from beneath all of the clutter, which followed behind it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She rubbed the soft textured blanket on her porcelain complexion.

She giggled, "You're welcome."

XxxX

"I think my parents are hiding something from me." Krista told her best friend, Alyssa on the phone.

"Like what?" She asked, bending down to finish polishing her last toe nail.

"I don't know, but lately they're always whispering & my Dad has this safe in his room that's always locked. Whenever I walk into his room he's always shutting the door real quickly. He even sometimes looks like he was almost caught doing something bad."

"Whoa! What if your Dad is like a bank robber or something?" Her friend announced in a very serious tone of voice.

"My dad is NOT a bank robber." Krista giggled. "But I'm definitely going to find out what he is keeping a secret."

"Alyss, time for dinner." Her Mother called from the background.

"Got to go?" Krista asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later or tomorrow, and don't forget you have to tell me about what happened between your dad and Jordan."

"Alright, I won't. Talk to you later, Bye."

"Bye."

XxxX

Savannah snapped quickly from the bedroom door that she and her sister shared, in fear of getting caught eavesdropping on Krista's conversation.

"_I've got to find out what that secret is before she does." _The five year old thought, tiptoeing away.

"What are you doing?" Her sister asked from behind her. "Were you listening to my conversation?"

"No, why would I do that?" Savannah stuttered. "I was just…"

"You were? Come on, spit it out."

"I was just going to the bathroom." She lied.

"Yeah, uh-huh." She walked away.

Savannah let out a sigh of relief and entered her bedroom, climbing up on her bed.

XxxX

"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Keely said.

"I know, I know. But when? When do we tell them that I'm from the future, how do we tell them that I'm from the future?" Phil paced back and forth.

"We'll tell them exactly the way you told me. We'll sit Krista down on her 14th birthday and we'll tell her we have a secret to tell her, but we'll also say that we have to know we can trust her. She'll of course say we can and then we'll gradually let her know. As for Savannah we'll have to wait until she's a little older and we know she wont blab to anyone." Keely said.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I hope…"

"You hope what will work?" Krista asked.

"I hope my new PDA I just bought works." Phil lied.

"Oh." She walked out of the room.

"That was close." Phil sighed.

Keely rolled her eyes, "Chill."

Later that night Savannah laid awake in bed, while Krista was sound asleep. She couldn't help but to ponder about what her parents were keeping from her. The little girl quietly snuck out of her bed and walked out of her bedroom.

She silently walked down the hall, towards the kitchen, but stopped when she heard her parent's voices.

"I don't think we should tell her yet, she's not ready." Phil announced.

"Phil, she's going to be fourteen, you told me when I was 14."

"That's different, you told me your deepest darkest secret, and plus I was in-love with you, I couldn't just not tell you. It wouldn't have been right."

"Let me ask you something. Do we know everything about our daughter?"

"Yes"

"Do you love your daughter with all of your heart?"

"Mhm."

"Then we'll tell her, she's old enough to know you're from the 2121 and you used to live in the future and that your Mom and Dad still live there."

-Savannah took a step back; she knew what the secret was. She put her hand over her mouth in fear she would make the smallest of noise and make her parents worry that she knew. She quickly and quietly scampered back to her bed, without making a peep. She knew her Daddy was from the future.

**Ok, I told you it was going to be short, but hey, it's my 15th b-day…so I'm going to leave this in your hands to review and I am off to the movies!!**

**Reviews are appreciated and adored.**

**Love,**

**Chels**


	4. Please!

**Two stories in one night? Aren't you lucky! Enjoy!**

"Mommy, wake up, wake up!" Savannah pulled on her bed sheets!

"I'm up. What's the problem?" Keely, rolled over.

"There's no problem. I want a puppy!" Savannah beamed.

"You woke me up to tell me you want a puppy?"

"Yes! The pretty puppy on the toilet paper commercial!" Savannah smiled, "And the one on the K9 advantix commercial! "Hello Mother, Hello Father, flea's, tick's, mosquitos really bother! Thanks for the package, that's why I'm writing. K9 advantix really stopped all the biting!" Savannah did a little dance.

"You watch too much TV, Kiddo!"

"Please can we get a puppy? PLEASE!!!" she begged.

"I'll talk to your father and see what he says." Keely smiled.

"I'm getting a puppy, I'm getting a puppy!" Savannah sang as she ran out of the room.

"I didn't say "Yes," Savannah, I said "maybe!" Keely hollered after her!

"I'm getting a puppy and you're not!" she sang to her older sister, Krista.

"That's not fair!" Krista jumped up!

"Mom, wake up!"

"What now?"

"Why is Savannah getting a puppy and I'm not? I'm the oldest one!" She crossed her arms.

"I told Savannah "Maybe," and if we get a puppy, it's going to be the families."

"Ohhh…okay!" She skipped off.

Keely rolled her eyes, "I might as well get up now."

XxxX

"Hey Kiddo's, I'm home!" Phil yelled throughout the house.

"Can we get a puppy, Daddy?" Savannah jumped up into his arms.

"Yeah, can we, Dad?"

"I'll talk with your Mom and we'll see."

"We already talked to her and she said yes!" Savannah lied.

"Oh really, and she didn't talk to me first?"

"No, I said I'd have to talk to you first." She kissed him on the lips.

"Savannah, why did you lie? You know if you keep lying, your nose will grow bigger and bigger!"

Savannah's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, do you want to look like Pinocchio?

"No!" she interjected.

"Why did you lie to Daddy, Savannah?

"Because, I really want a puppy, can't you just make one appear with that futuristic gadget?" She covered her mouth. "Oh no!"

"What did you just say?"

"Um…nothing,"

"Savannah Victoria Diffy, tell me what you said right now." Phil demanded in a curt sounding voice.

"I said…umm….Can't you use that future gadget you have?"

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Please don't be mad at me! I got up last night to get something to drink and I heard you talk about how you were from 2121 and how Grandma and Grandpa live there."

"Oh no, I knew this would happen." Phil nonchalantly slapped his forehead.

"What is she talking about?" Krista asked with her hand on her hip.

"Ok, we have a confession." Phil said. "But first, you must promise to never tell anyone! I mean anyone, not your friends, you teachers, your boyfriend."

"Does that mean I can date him?"

"Yes it does, under one condition; you must always be in sight and tell us where you're going."

"Deal!"

"Do you promise, Savannah?"

"I promise."

"Alright, your father is from the year 2121. He time traveled with his family to our time and his time machine broke down. Anyway, he met me, we fell in-love and his family stayed here until he was old enough for him to live without his parents. Then Grandma and Grandpa went back to the future." Keely explained.

"Huh?" Krista said, bemused.

"I'm from the future!" Phil shortened it up. Keely always loved to make a story interesting, by getting into all the facts.

"Are you serious? That is so cool; I can't wait to tell Alyssa!"

"You CAN'T tell ANYONE!" Phil and Keely said in unison.

"You must promise, and that goes for you too, Missy!" Keely smiled, pointing to Savannah, whose concentration was on the commercial of a puppy on TV.

"What?" she turned around.

"Do you promise to not tell anyone about being from the future?"

"I promise! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a poodle in my eye!" the little girl announced.

"Alright," Keely smiled trying to control the insatiable laughter coming from deep inside.

XxxX

The next few days it was hard for Savannah and Krista to keep it a secret, but they finally got used to it and used to the awesome gadgets.

"Dad, so about that dog, can the WZRD just make one appear?"

"Yes." He replied, "But don't get any ideas."

"I'm not…I just REEEEAAAALY want a dog! Did you hear my emphasis on REEEEAAALLY?"

"Yes I did, and I'm still not sure you're old enough to handle the responsibility.

"Come on, I can handle the fact you're from the future, I can obey the rules of having a boyfriend, I think I can handle a dog."

"Ok, then, go into the living room."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted a dog, now go!"

"We got a puppy, we got a puppy!" the six year old screamed through the house.

"He's so cute!" Krista exclaimed, running over to the small black lab.

"It's not like the one on the commercial, but he's very lovable!" Keely smiled.

"You're so beautiful; I'm going to name you beautiful!" Savannah cupped the puppy's face.

"I want to name him, Shadow!" Keely implied.

"Why Shadow?"

"Because, when I first got him, he kept following me around. He was like my Shadow, and he's black."

"That's perfect!" Krista smiled.

"I love you, Shadow!" Savannah hugged him.

**Yes! Another chapter completed tonight! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Also…please comment on my videos on youtube. Go to my profile to go to the link! Thanks!**


End file.
